


Under 400

by LBLBLB



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBLBLB/pseuds/LBLBLB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collection of drabbles fro BSG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adama and Chamalla

Adama and Chamalla

 

“I have no qualms telling you. We’ve been through too much. I was grieving. I went to your storage locker after abandoning you on New Caprica. You didn’t know you had one did you? All the things Baltar didn’t want left on Colonial One. There were pills. Chamalla. I started taking them. Because I missed you. I had no frakking idea how to get you back. I thought they would help me. They made me miss you even more. Didn’t think that was possible. We had one night. I chased the memory away with pills I thought would strengthen it.”


	2. For Posterity

We told Maya that we were going to hike north to look for edible foliage. But really we were searching for more 'Caprican Green'. Smoking weed is not behavior fit for a member of the Colonial Cabinet, let alone the President of the colonies.

Bill was reluctant to indulge at first on Founders Day, but it's amazing what a new red dress and a low cut camisole can do to persuade.

The solitude I feel when he's back up in space is painful. But other than not sharing my tent on a permanent basis with Bill, I love the life of 'Miss Laura'.

We found the precious weed, made clippings for Cottle to grow and harvest. If nothing else, this planet has provided us with some interesting resources. Barely any sustenance, but plenty of drugs to stimulate appetite.

Before returning to camp we indulged in a toke. Appetite for food is not what the herb stimulated. I couldn't keep my hands off him. His lips found my neck as we stumbled down the hill and on a bed of leaves he fracked me with the skill and passion that reaffirmed my belief in the gods.

My 'visions' now are through the dim of the Caprican moon. What I see is my love for my partner in this life, and what I feel is bliss in his arms.

When we return to my tent he tends to me again, making a fire and rubbing my soles, soothing my soul. The cold that's been in my bones since we landed on this rock months ago is replaced with his warm heart, his strong hands, and his thick need.

He is incredibly romantic, the Admiral. His love is fierce for me, for his people, for life. It's the greatest love I've ever known.


	3. Thank You (MA)

It was never going to be enough. The feel of his body all around and inside of her. She held his hips while she tangled their ankles together. From this position, he slid along her clit on every thrust. Her normal demure manner of quiet panting during sex was not happening today. Not with this man who she was so in want of for so long.

She supposed that no one had ever made love to her before right this moment. Nearly fifty years and it was worth the wait. The sole purpose of the gentle push of his cock through her opening was to give her his heart. And she took it. And she allowed hers to be taken.

He whispered to her the things that he had held in for so long. How he was always thinking about her, loving her from afar. The accolades kept spilling from his lips like newly redacted secrets. She had no capacity to return his praise, though he surely deserved it. Her mind was in such a state of disbelief from the pleasure he laid upon her, all she could say through her loud moans and sighs was “Bill, thank you, Bill…”


	4. Occupy My Life

Giggle and snap pencils.

Walk into a public fountain in broad daylight.

Refuse your firing and tell your boss/lover to frak himself in the calmest manner.

Her emotions were always steady. Never visceral.

They stayed inside of her body and ran like poison through her veins, most likely causing her cancer when she really thought about it. Her lack of time spent ‘dealing with shit’ literally ate her from the inside out.

Now, with no hair and no Earth and very little life left, she decided to finally deal with her feelings.

She was going to let them all spill out of her and onto whomever she came across. “Frak Diloxin and frak you too” she more or less told him.

She waited for him in his quarters later, unquestioned by the Marine guards.

She loved the smell of his soap on her skin and the feel of his bathrobe around her, but she hated that her things weren’t there intermingled with his. She cried a little, mourning what could have been between them.

In any other reality, they could have made a nice, quiet life together. But she was stuck with this reality, this decaying body, this dwindling human race.

She woke up to the sound of the hatch closing. Bill stopped and stared as she pulled herself off the couch and unfastened the belt of his bathrobe.

Naked and wanting, she strode to him and took his hand, leading them to his rack.

The rest of that night and into the following morning, Laura spoke her feelings with whispers into his ear, with her hips countering his, and with her fingers tracing his musculature.

He gave her everything he had, loved her so sweetly and frakked her so passionately. She’d never felt so many emotions, so much life.


	5. Next Best Thing

"Ever think of the things we might never experience again?"

"Like what."

"The first chill of fall..."

"Thunderstorms at night..."

"Hummm. I used to love to frak on rainy days."

"And now?"

"Now I live on a ship that doesn't have rain."

"Do you still love to frak?"

"You have the tense all wrong Commander. I'll never frak again. Just like I'll never feel the rain."

"You don't know that, Laura."

"Who wants to frak someone who is dying? I'm officially no longer frakkable."

"You're a beautiful woman, Laura. Sexy."

"Thank you Bill."

"And if we ever find ourselves in a rainstorm..."

"I'll keep that in mind. ... Bill?"

"Yes Laura?"

"You know what the next best thing is to frakking in the rain?"

"Shower?"

"Shower."

"Do you want..?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."


	6. Seeing Red (MA)

Laura has to be in top in order to orgasm during sex. Or standing up. Or in a public place. She likes a little danger, a little anger, and a pinch of violence when she gets off. Sue her, she likes it rough.

Missionary position, in a bed, in the dark is just so... blah. But here she is, on her back, knees pressing into his flank as he dolls out thrust after thrust and Gods! Bill is a fantastic (if not a little vanilla) frak.

It is the most pleasant of surprises. In spite of the lack of anger between them she finds that she is not bored. She does not want to scratch him. She actually likes that he has not spanked or pinched her. She has lost herself in the way he takes care of her. She does not need any kink. He is doing just fine getting her 'there' without the dramatics. It is building inside of her, like it never has before with so called 'normal' sex.

Not that this is just sex. She greatly underestimated "The Old Man". She knows from experience, he put men a third of his age to shame.

"Lords of Kobol, how is this so good!?" She yells with pleasure when he hits that elusive spot that is sometimes found but quickly lost by other lovers. Bill skillfully presses into it in the most delicious way.

She only wants sex to be like this. She feels unburdened. The need for all the turbulence she once required to reach her end has vanished. Ignoring the broader implications as to why that might be, she muses that he simply frakked it out of her. It is Soooo good she feels like her entire body is vibrating from the inside out.

He must feel it too, because he groans in response to her trembling and lays more of his weight against her, cuddling her. The smell of his sweat and their lovemaking moves her arousal to an uncharted height.

“God!” he yells out as she milks his orgasm from him. Chasing the sensation, she pulls him inside of her with everything she has. She wants to freeze this moment of bliss and live it forever. It is a reckless thought, and so unlike Laura. She must be delirious from the passion. She could swear the dark room around her was just glowing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Everyone is a Cylon


End file.
